Suamiku Tak Lagi Suamiku
by Vipris
Summary: Setelah 3 tahun menikah, Sasuke mulai berubah, lebih sering mengacuhkan Naru, selalu pulang pagi dari kantor dan sikapnya pun tak lagi mesra. Naruto tahu bahwa suaminya kini ada perhatian pada yang lain. Apa yang dilakukan Naru untuk membuat keluarganya h


**Suamiku Tak Lagi Suamiku**

**Naru pov**

"tek..tek..tek" bunyi jarum jam tus bergema di ruangan apartemenku. Kulirik jam dinding di samping kananku " Ah sudah jam 12.33" gumam ku. Sudah sedari sore aku menunggu suamiku Uchiha Sasuke pulang. Jika kalian bertanya pulang dari mana, maka secara teknis seharusnya ku jawab pulang dari kantor. Aku tahu di sibuk, apalagi kini ia menjabat sebagai Manager di sharingan grup salah satu anak cabang Uchiha Corp. perusahaan terkemuka di dunia yan bergerak diberbagai bidang. Namun, bukan jawaban itu yang bermain dibenakku saat ini, aku tahu tapi aku tak mampu mengucapkannya, 3 tahun setelah pernikahan kami, sifat Sasuke mulai berubah. Dia seakan tak memperdulikanku lagi, awalnya ku kira karena pekerjaannya yang bertambah berat. Tapi hari itu aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri Sasu kun tak lagi milikku seorang, di menduakanku, kulihat dia berciuman mesra dengannya, dia yang sangat aku kenal. Jadi selama 2 bulan ini Sasu kun mengacuhkanku karena dia….

Karena dia Sasu kun berubah, karena dia Sasu kun jadi lebih suka di kantor dan lupa pada ku. Salah apa aku sebenarnya, semua orang bilang aku manis, imut, seksi, ditambah lagi dengan kulit tan eksotisku…bahkan kakak iparku uchiha itachi juga mengakui kalau aku sempurna "meski mendapat glare gratis dari istri tercintannya Kurama nee chan".

Aku ingin menangis dan berteriak….

Sebearnya apa yang kurang dari Naru Suke…."em…jika dipikir lagi mungkin aku sedikit kurang pintar..hanya sedikit, ingat SEDIKIT".

Aku tak mampu lagi jika harus seperti ini terus, aku harus menjemput nya. Ya..aku tahu Sasu kun pasti masih dikantor bersamanya. Dan sekarang aku akan menjemputnya….aku tak tahan lagi jika terus seperti ini, 2 bulan tak bermesraan dengan Sasu kun bagai dua abad untukku.

Ku lajukan bmw sport hibrit i8 milikku ditengah jalan yang sudah lenggang ini. Jika kalian bertanya mau kemana maka…..

**End Naru pov**

Bmw-sport hibrit i8 melaju kencang di keheningan malam, Naruto menyetir tak lagi focus, antara sedih, marah dan juga malu. Dalam perjalanan ia tak hentinya mengasihi dirinya sendiri…

skip aja ya hehehe, gak baik ikut ngegalau tengah malam n.n *di tabok Naru chan*

Naru: "dasar author dodol, lo juga yang buat gua jadi tkang galau di ni cerite"

Vi : "jongkok sambil ngelidungi kepala takut tambah ditabok ma Naru chan"

**Kembali ke layar …..**

Sampai sudah Naru chan di halaman parkir sharingan grup. Dengan langkah tergesa ia mulai memasuki bangunan mewah yang katanya kantor itu(kata siapa hayo…..tambah saram aja ni otak tambah malem).

Naru mulai melangkah dan kini ia sudah di depan ruangan milik suaminya tercinta.

**Naru pov**

" hei…saying ayolah, coba makan ini dulu, sedari pagi kau belum mengisi perutmu dengan makanan, bahkan kau tak menemaniku makan siang" ucap Sasu kun, terdengan ooc memang, tapi Sasu akan terlihat ooc jika di dekat dia.

Ku buka perlahan pinti ruangan Sasu kun, mataku memanas, kulihat di ada di pangkuan suamiku tercinta. Dengan mesra kulihat Sasu kun membelai kepala si pengganggu itu dengan hidungnya. Ku dorong dengan kuat pintu ruangan Sasu kun, aku lelah dengan semua ini.

**Naru pov end**

"Braaak"suara pintu ruangan Sasuke

"NARU…. (bentak Sasuke) apa-apaan kau? Ucapnya sambil meberiku Glare andalan para uchiha.

"sudah cukup Sasu….cukup…"

"Apanya yang cukup?" Tanya Sasuke berlagak bingung

"Cukup dengan semua tingkahmu yang mengabaikanku, aku juga butuh perhatianmu Sasu, Aku ini istrimu. Tapi kenapa kau hanya perhatian padanya, dia bukan siapa-siapa mu Sasu hiks…hiks..hiks…" jerit Naru sambil menangis.

Sasu menyuruh si pengganggu pindah dari pangkuannya dan kemudian mendekati Naruto.

" cup…cup…cup sayang, kenapa kau mengangis seperti ini?"ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Naru chan."ya ampun, bukan maksudku menduakannmu dengannya (ucapnya dengan lembut) "lihat dia (sambil menunjuk si pengganggu) kasian kan, kau tak lihat wajah memohonnya agar selalu di peluk?" lanjut Sasuke

Naruto yang sudah habis kesabarannya langsung mendorong Sasuke hingga terjengkal " ya ampun sas, dia hanya seekor kelelawar, kenapa kau berlebiahan memperlakukannya? Tega-teganya sampai pulang pagi tiap hari." sungut Naru.

"coba kau ijinkan aku memeliharanya dirumah, aku kan tidak perlu dikantor hingga pagi, kaau kan tahu di susah di suruh makan" balas Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

"oh….tuhan…baiklah, aku ijinkan dia di pelihara dirumah, jangan pulang pagi lagi, dan ingat taruh dia di kandang, aku geli dengan wajahnya mirip tikus" kata Naru sambil bergidik

End

Vi : ya ampun fic apa ini, kacau balau bin gak jelas hehehehe…..maaf ya minna san Vi kan pertama kali nulis d ffn *ngeles, bilang aja g bisa ngarang cerita* tapi cerita ini murni hasil berfikir Vi

Kira…kira ada yang baca gak ya…..

Naru : siapa yang mau baca fic tak jelas ini

Sasu : Hn

Vi : *pundung di pojokan*

Yosh akhir kata….monggo diriview n.n


End file.
